


Winter Wonderland.

by HKHolmes911



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, how to describe this, i'm not sure, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been thirteen months since New York had been attacked by an alien race. Thirteen months since the avengers had defeated Loki and his army of chitauri. Thirteen months since they had walked Thor and his gagged brother into central park. Thirteen month since Loki had broken free of the chains around his wrists, grabbing Steve Rodgers as a shield and just as the bold of lightning Thor had sent to collided with the god and super solder, disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. I'm not even sure where this is going. I just know that i was having a bad day and I had to do something. so here you go. Suggestions welcome. Angsty suggestions more welcome.   
> I like hurt loki, hurt/comfort stuff so that is where this will probably go.

It had been thirteen months since New York had been attacked by an alien race. Thirteen months since the avengers had defeated Loki and his army of chitauri. Thirteen months since they had walked Thor and his gagged brother into central park. Thirteen month since Loki had broken free of the chains around his wrists, grabbing Steve Rodgers as a shield and just as the bold of lightning Thor had sent to collided with the god and super solder, disappeared.   
The storm had been raging for almost an hour. If it could be called a storm. It had grown up from nothing a a matter of moments. The clouds were blacker than pitch with green and blue streaking across their belly like the lash of a whip. The avengers had all gathered in stark tower in preparation for battle with some unknown foe. Thor was still off world looking with little hope of success for his brother and the doubtfully breathing Captain America.   
“Tony now is not the time.” The black widow glared at iron man as he looked her strait in the eye and poured himself another drink. They weren’t much of a team without the good captain. Since Thor was gone it was just the two shield agents, Black widow and Hawkeye with Tony and Bruce. The hawk was on the roof keeping an eye out for anything that might pose a threat while the other three were suffering through a uncomfortable silence in Tony’s rebuilt living room. Bruce had crumpled up at the end of the couch with a cup of tea clutched in his hands. Natasha had stepped in as temporary leader when Steve had been kidnapped. Her determination had kept the group together in the long months where they had come to terms with Steve Rodgers death. The rest of the world believed that he had given his life in defense of the city during the battle. Tony thought that the captain would rather have gone out that way than whatever Loki had done with him in the end.   
“Hey we got activity.” The voice of Clint crackled through the earpiece. They were up on their feet and headed towards the elevator. The grim determination that had become their fall back response. They were set firm with stone faces. They came out on the roof to find that the activity Barton had spoke of was a hole in the middle of the storm. The sky could be seen beyond it, but the stars were in the wrong place.   
“What have you got. Natasha shouted over the wind.   
“There’s a big whole in the sky. What do you think I got?” Tony fired back as Jarvis started scanning the event that was just settling directly over them.   
“What is it?” Bruce asked as Natasha started to move toward tony in a menacing manner.  
“I don’t know. The energy signature is similar to the one we saw last year, but different in a lot of ways. Jarvis says it’s about seven to eight feet across. Not big enough for one of those space worms or much of anything else.”   
“Ok, so what do we do boss.” Clint and everyone else looked at Natasha. She opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment a surge of energy emanated from the storm above them. The group watched as a ball of light emerged from the portal not thirty feel from their heads. The ball hovered just as it emerged. Gold wisps of light that looked like clouds wove in and out of one another to create a sphere. Tony gazed up at the ball in stunned silence. On closer inspection tony realized that the light was not coming from the clouds them selves, but from something inside the sphere that the clouds were protecting. Then the sphere started to fall. To be exact it plummeted towards the awestruck avengers. Natasha tackled tony and Bruce as they stood looking up at approaching death. The clouds missed them by half a foot and then hit the roof. The roof rippled like water but remained solid as the cloud sphere continued strait through the roof like smoke and crashed into the floor of his penthouse.   
Tony was on his feet in a moment, but even that was slow compared to the two assassins who were already across the roof and sprinting down the stairs. He found them at the stair door leading into his living room. Clint had two arrows notched to his bow as Natasha prepared to open the door. She gestured for tony to say behind her and then flung herself into motion. The door burst open and Clint sent a stunner into the middle of the room. It collided head on with a dark figure. It collapsed with a scream of pain tony ducked behind the bar as Natasha and Clint silently moved to attack the intruder from opposite sides. Tony had hidden a package behind a case of Nathans favorite vodka which was unceremoniously pushed to the floor. The super light suit gripped him tight and surrounded him in seconds. He rushed to join the other two. Tony saw the shadowy figure collapsed on the floor, it was curled up in a ball with a ragged cloak covering it as though it were a shield. That was the moment the figure thew out an arm, a bolt of green energy knocked Natasha, who was the closest one to the figure back into the wall. There was a sickening crack as blood joined the flame red of her hair. She came to rest on the floor unconscious, but out of the corner of his eye he could still see her breathing . Tony raised his repulsers ready to fire at the same time he felt an impossibly sharp blade slice away the armor protecting his neck. The next thing he knew he was pulled tight against an armored chest while Hawkeye had an arrow trained on his attacker. He wanted to shout that the moron should be covering the crumpled form on the ground. Before he could open his mouth Clint lowered his bow just slightly gazing at the person behind tony with stunned disbelieving eyes. That seemed to be his fatal mistake because in that half second Clint had his guard down a large spinning disk flew across the room and sliced through the archers bow like butter. The shield, for that was indeed what it was bounced of one pillar then the ceiling and right back into the hand of the man holding a sword to Tony’s exposed throat.  
“Cap?” Tony gasped. Clint shook his head as if trying to convince himself he was seeing wrong. Then a voice that tony had thought he would never her again spoke   
“Loki are you OK?” The sharp edge dug that much deeper into tony’s skin. The worry in the captains voice frightened the inventor more than any thing yet. How could Captain America have allied himself with loki. Loki the god that had kidnapped him, almost killed tony himself, succeeded in killing coulson.   
“I am afraid I require your assistance captain.” The Gods voice was sharp in a way only agony could produce. What the hell was going on.


End file.
